Gard's Greatest Deed
by Jet556
Summary: Hoping to find the Soul Stone for the ThunderCats, Gard climbs a lone tower. What he finds instead is something beyond description.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Tower of Dread**

Charming place. A tower in the middle of nowhere that loomed ominously over the surrounding area. A village sat in the very shadow of this Tower of Dread, a Nomis village, with no one even being sure of who built the tower. There were windows but no doors and as Gard stood before it with Balor by his side, he rubbed his chin thinking things over.

"The soul stone could be in there…" Gard walked over to the wall of the tower and took a look. One could climb up them.

"Are we going to climb it?" asked Balor.

"I'll climb it." Gard removed the top of his warrior's uniform and threw it over to Balor. "You stay here, Balor. You are young and it is better that you live to become an adult than to die a child." Balor looked disappointed. He liked to help out and did not like to be ignored. "But because I love you I will bring you up, provided you stay near the window." Gard knelt down and Balor hopped onto his back. "Easy there, lad, I might be strong for my age but I'm still old and old wounds can act up sometimes."

And with that, Gard began the long climb. He could have jumped if the tower had been short enough and there had been anything to grab on to like a ledge so all Gard could do was climb. It was about an hour later when he reached the window.

Upon taking, his shirt back and putting it on Gard wondered why he had not just kept it on. He wasn't wearing armor so it wasn't like he'd have to lose any weight for the climb and besides Balor didn't even weigh that much.

Staying at the window, Balor sat down and closed his eyes. He was going to practice astral projection, pay Brigid a visit since she was probably asleep at the moment and if she wasn't then he could just continue with his practice.

Drawing his sword, Gard left his tomahawk near Balor just incase the boy needed to defend himself. Balor might have been a pacifist but even a pacifist could bluff.

Gard remembered his youth. His childhood had never been easy. Procyon's bloodlust curse had been a problem. Although he had never killed anyone until their grandfather had provoked him for one last fight when an illness had come upon him. Gard had been foolish to call it murder… Procyon had always been rather nice, sometimes envious but some of that had been more of Procyon being the only Evabon in their clan who suffered from a bloodlust curse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**A Voice**

As Gard walked through the tower, thoughts began to go through his head. Thoughts of the dreams he dreamt. Yes, even at his age he dreamt when he slept. Dreaming of a name… Hecvia… The witch that was said to have cursed Procyon with his bloodlust! In a way, it was she who had killed him.

That name Gard had learned sometime after Procyon's death yet never had he told anyone about it. He always had his ears open, listening for talk of Hecvia. He would find her… And he would make her pay. There was no telling what other people she had cursed. Hecvia was a danger to all the world!

"Free me!" A voice! Didn't sound like any voice Gard knew. The accent… Each race had an accent of their own but that didn't stop someone of a certain race taking on the accent of another. The accent of this voice, Gard had only known one other who had an accent like that! Mumm-Ra! But this could not have been Mumm-Ra! The accent was like his yet the voice was different altogether! "Stranger… Free me! I have been here far too long! Free not my body but spirit!"

"Where are you?"

"Far above the ground at the very top of the tower!"

"How do you know I am here?"

"We who could be divinities but are not have some fantastic abilities!"

That was answer enough. Gard knew Mumm-Ra to have quite the abilities. Even Evabon who were great of strength and speed, no matter how much one could work against them, could seem like gods or monsters to one who has never met an Evabon.

Following a staircase, Gard came to a door. No doubt there was the owner of the mysterious voice behind that door! Walking forward to open it, the Old Savage hesitated.

What if there was some sort of enchantment on this tower? To trap people who came here? Perhaps the voice was an illusion.

There was no truth in illusions.

"This is no illusion stranger! Enter and know who I am!"

Enter Gard did. What he saw in that room, defied description!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Free**

Seeing the owner of the voice, Gard was both agog and aghast. The person before had become so deformed from torture that it defied physical description!

"By Inge… What are you?"

"A person but not like you…"

"I can see that but from whence do you come from?"

"A planet ruled by the tyrannical Mon-Star… the equally tyrannical Mumm-Ra came and so I fled during the chaos to this planet." The person gave a chuckle. "It was foolish… I ended up a prisoner of a witch… Hecvia… I am quite the mage, she must have sensed that and so I was captured and she placed an enchantment on me… Every time she casts a spell, it draws from my life force, torturing me and making me as you see now."

"I know of her… She placed a curse on my brother." Gard drew his sword and looked at the blade. He then looked upon the deformed person.

Nodding, the person said: "Yes…"

Knowing what must be done, Gard thrust the blade of his sword into the heart of the mysterious being. Swiftly he did it! With a smile, the deformed person of another world fell back free at last.

When Gard returned to Balor, there was a troubled look upon the Old Savage's face. Upon seeing this, the Boy Shaman stood up. Balor too was troubled. For a separate reason but he was troubled nonetheless. It was more apparent with Gard however.

"What is wrong?" Balor asked.

"I know Hecvia's power and I fear it!" Was Gard's reply! "Yet I know if I ever meet her I must show no fear." Noticing that the Boy Shaman, who was his kin, was also troubled Gard knelt down. "Is something the matter, my boy?"

"Just a feeling… Gard, do you know what Albalonga is?"

"An Evabon city rivaling Wilusa in greatness yet not as old." Stated Gard. "It was founded by a traitor chieftain when my grandfather was a baby. Why do you ask?"

Balor did not answer. There was just a fear in his heart, just as there was in Gard's.

**The End**


End file.
